La puissance des sentiments
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. AF/HS. Après le tomme 8. Artemis cherche un moyen de retrouver toute sa mémoire, en particulier sur certains moments. Moments dont il est sûr d'avoir passés avec Holly...


Voilà un petit OS sur Artemis et Holly, se situant après le tome 8 d'Artemis Fowl, car j'aurais bien aimé avoir une scène dans ce genre là dans le livre.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

J'espère que vous aimerez, et vous pouvez me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La puissance des sentiments (avec un brin de magie)

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est revenu à la vie, Artemis Fowl doutait.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, mais il y avait quelques moments qui restaient flou, dont il ne se souvenait plus exactement. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient assez importants. Il y avait aussi ses sentiments, qui étaient apparus ou réapparus lorsqu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs, il ne se souvenait plus très bien.

Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau lui, Holly venait le voir régulièrement et ils discutaient des moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parlait de ses moments flous, elle se troublait et détournait la conversation. Aujourd'hui, il savait que Holly viendrait et il avait l'intention de mettre tout ça au clair, il avait trouvé comment, mais il doutait. Il doutait de la réaction de Holly, il doutait que ça ne fonctionne pas, il doutait de ses sentiments.

Il vit une fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que malgré le fait que tout le monde ou presque ici connaisse son existence, elle voulait continuer à arriver cachée avec son bouclier. Il l'accueillit et ils s'assirent sur son lit et commencèrent à parler comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Au bout d'un moment, Artemis se lança :

« Au fait, j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi il y a des passages dans mes souvenirs qui sont flous, les mêmes que ce dont vous ne voulez pas me parler.

-S'il te plait, Artemis, n'insiste pas, commença-t-elle en rougissant.

-Alors j'ai trouvé une solution, la coupa-t-il, qui t'éviteras à devoir dire quoi que ce soit et qui me permettrait d'affirmer trois hypothèses qui me troublent depuis un certain temps.

-Et quelle est ton idée ?, demanda Holly, suspicieuse.

-Mon idée, dit-il en se reprochant d'elle, est la suivante. »

Il lui effleura les lèvres et, voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il l'embrassa, en se laissant aller à cette envie qu'il n'avait pu expliquer, arrêtant de se demander quelle serait la réaction de Holly, et se détendit lorsqu'elle lui répondit. Puis ils se détachèrent et il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Quelque chose la frappa alors.

« Tes… ton œil ! Il est redevenu noisette ! Comment est-ce possible ?

-C'était une de mes hypothèses. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui c'était passé dans la cage du gorille lors de notre voyage dans le passé, mais à chaque fois que je regardais tes lèvres, je ressentais des picotements sur les miennes. J'ai donc pensé que si je refaisais ce que j'avais oublié, ça me permettrais de me souvenir. Quand nous avons échangé nos yeux, nous étions très proches et j'ai supposé que si nous parvenons à nous retrouver aussi proche et avec votre magie, cela me rendrait ton œil vu que toi, tu avais le mien. Ce qui confirme deux de mes hypothèses, vu que j'ai retrouvé mon ou plutôt ton œil et mes souvenirs.

-Alors tout ça n'était que dans ton intérêt, commença à s'énerver Holly, se levant du lit, je n'étais là que parce que tu en avais besoin !

-Bien sûr que non ! Ma troisième hypothèse était sur mes sentiments donc aussi sur les tiens. Pourquoi croies-tu que je voulais être sûr de mes souvenirs ? C'était pour comprendre mes sentiments qui me prennent dès que je te vois ou que je pense à toi… »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de déballer ses sentiments comme ça. Holly se reprocha de lui, encore surprise qu'il lui ait dévoilé ses sentiments et lui demanda :

« Es-tu vraiment sincère ? Si j'ai évité de parler de tes moments flous, Arty, c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, parce que ça paraitrai bizarre, parce que nos sentiments ne sont pas dans les règles…

-Holly, dit-il en faisant son légendaire sourire de vampire, depuis quand respectons-nous les règles ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue que la première fois et Artemis l'enlaça.

000000000000000

Derrière la porte, Butler sourit et s'en alla, leur laissant leur intimité. Il était venu voir ce qui se passait quand il avait entendu Holly élever la voix, se demandant ce qui se passait mais, en les voyant maintenant, il se dit qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à voir encore plus souvent Holly au manoir des Fowl. Et quand les autres seront au courant, mon dieu ce sera beau. Et son sourire s'élargie encore plus, faisant penser à celui de son maître.


End file.
